


Intent to Claim

by fairlight_rose



Series: Intentions [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlight_rose/pseuds/fairlight_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha was going to know exactly who Ianto belonged to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intent to Claim

Ianto couldn't help watching Martha work as she performed the autopsy. She was lovely, graceful, and sexy; even when removing alien entrails.

Jack couldn't help noticing Ianto watching. He was torn between a feeling that he refused to name as jealousy and the desire to tease Ianto about his apparent interest in the Doctor's former companion.

The witty banter between the Archivist and the appealing woman seemed to be escalating to full on flirtation and Jack decided that he'd better intervene; pointedly not examining the emotional reason behind his decision too closely.

Jack called the Welshman into his office with the too obvious excuse of reviewing the accounting. Martha had the audacity to give him a knowing smirk as he closed the office door behind them.

"Sir, I'm fairly certain that we have 'reviewed' the accounting three times this week."

Jack took a step toward Ianto, effectively backing him into the door and hiding them from Martha's prying gaze. He leaned in, smugly watching the way that Ianto swallowed hard and said against his ear "Would you rather I tell them exactly what I needed you for?" "That I need you under my desk on your knees or maybe bent over…"

Ianto silenced him with a kiss and Jack focused on disheveling the immaculate man's appearance as much as he could get away with. If Ianto was distracted enough Jack might even be able to leave a mark or two above his collar.

When he was done, Martha was going to know exactly who Ianto belonged to.


End file.
